yo quisiera ser
by Lewiz Minu
Summary: primer fic para el Reto#2 " inspiracion musical" de Caldo de toothcup para el alma


Yo quisiera ser

**Serie:** Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**/**How to train your dragon.

**Canción:** Yo quisiera ser- Reik

**Pareja: **Toothless/Hiccup, mención Hiccup/Astrid

**Género: **Romance/Amistad

**Notas: **esta es la primer fic que escribo de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón/How to train your dragon y responde al Reto#2 "Inspiración musical" de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Disdaimer: **los personajes no me pertenece, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

><p>Eran las 10:30 cuando toco el timbre para salir de clases, podía ver como todos se amontonaban para salir lo más rápido posible para llegar al comedor y conseguir algo de comida antes de que se acabaran toda.<p>

Espere a que todos se fueran para poder salir y dirigirme a buscar a mí mejor amigo y amor platónico de la infancia mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos.

"_Oh Hiccup, porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente_" suspira al pensar mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su pelo, un joven azabache de ojos verde toxico; estaba tan sumergido en su pensamientos que al pasar cerca del cuarto de limpieza se detiene al oír un ruido que sale de esté.

"_Mmm, que extraño, creí haber oído algo" _piensa luego de un rato pero cuando estaba por seguir su camino escucha un sollozo, como si alguien estuviera llorando dentro, así que decide acercarse y abrir la puerta para averiguar de quien se trata; pero al abrirla se sorprende al ver de quien se trata.

-Hiccup- murmura el azabache en estado de shock al descubrir a la persona dentro del cuarto.

-T –Toothless- dice alzando la cabeza un joven castaño rojizo de ojos verde bosque con voz entrecortada y lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas-¿Q-Que es-estás haciendo a-aquí?- dice luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa de haber sido descubierto llorando.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿¡Que estás haciendo TÚ aquí!?- dice mientras se acerca a Hiccup para sentarse al lado.

-Yo…- dice para después abrasarlo y esconder su cara en su cuello mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos- A-Astrid t-termin-no con-conmigo- dice entrecortado mientras llora.

-¿Qué?- es lo único que dice Toothless, que hasta ahora estaba sorprendido por el repentino abrazo de Hiccup, lo abrazo con fuerza.

- Astrid termino conmigo-dice un poco mas calmado-Porque- dice Hiccup- porque tenía que romper conmigo Tooth, es que acaso no me esforcé lo suficiente o no le preste mucha atención- decía lamentándose.

-Ssshhh, está bien, está bien, yo estoy aquí- dice Toothless mientras le acaricia la espalda y el pelo.

Nos quedamos así por un tiempo hasta que Hiccup dejara de llorar mientras le hablaba para poder consolarlo. Cuando Hiccup se calmo lo suficiente, nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo.

-Gracias Tooth- dice el castaño luego de unos minutos- por estar conmigo- dice mientras se separaba de él para poder verlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

-No hay de que Hiccup, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, yo siempre te cuidare- dice devolviéndole la sonrisa haciendo que un suave sonrojo aparezca en Hiccup mientras le acariciaba las mejillas para quitar las lagrimas restantes.

-En serio Toothless, gracias, eras el mejor- dice Hiccup para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Toothless haciendo que se sonrojara- bueno, será mejor que salgamos y vayamos a clases antes que nos castiguen, ¿ verdad, Tooth?-dice mientras se levantaba para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla.

Toothless, que aun estaba sentado en el cuarto de limpieza, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba a Hiccup salir del cuarto y seguirlo para caminar a su lado,"_ Oh Hiccup, como quisiera que supieras lo que siento por ti" _piensa Toothless "_como quisiera que lloraras por mí, te desvelaras por mí, te ilusionaras por mí, que me amaras solamente a mí"._

"_Si tu supiera lo que estoy sintiendo por ti" _

* * *

><p>Bueno, como mencione al comienzo, esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre How to train your dragon, así que espero que les guste y me avisen si hay algún error.<p>

Gracias por leer.

_Minu. _


End file.
